We plan to compare the incidence and severity of RSV LRI in high risk children receiving monthly RSVIG infusions; to obtain pharmacokinetic information on three preparations of RSVIG (a lyophilized form, a virally inactivated lyophilized form, and a virally inactivated liquid preparation); and to determine whether monthly administration of RSVIG reduces the severity of non-RSV mediated viral illness.